Hide and Seek Alone ::
by LoonyLunaEvannaLovegood
Summary: Miranda tells Lizzie of a game to contact spirits with, saying her cousins have played this and nothing bad has happened to them. Lizzie decides to play it once her family leaves for Washington, will she be safe tonight? We will see. :D


**Warning:** This game is actually real and dangerous, it is considered a ritual though called Hitori Kakurenbo (One man hide and seek.)

Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda stood in the McGuire's bathroom while her parents and brother were out of town, it was 2:52am. 17 years old Lizzie grabs her Raggety Ann doll filled with rice, finger nail clippings from Lizzie and sewn up with red thread, along with being binded with what was left of the red thread. Lizzie closes her eyes and sighs. "You two will wait outside the house for me, right?" Regret was going through her mind of what she was about to do. "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong or if you get too scared, just text one of us." Miranda says smiling, "My cousins always played this game, nothing bad ever happened to them." Gordo face palms and sighs heavily. "You do know this game actually is about trapping spirits or demons in the doll and having it find you after you stab it, right? This is way too dangerous-" He was cut off by Lizzie who snapped at him. "Gordo, shut up this is already scary enough as it is!" Gordo and Miranda flinched.

A few minutes of pep talk went by and deciding the name for the doll 'Lucy', Miranda and Gordo left the house, and stood by the front door, holding their glass of salt water. Lizzie looks at her Lucy, and then the tub full of water with a kitchen knife on the edge. Lizzie sighs and closes her eyes.

**:: 3:00am ::**

"The first tagger is Lizzie, the first tagger is Lizzie, the first tagger is Lizzie." She says sternly, as if talking to a child. She drops Lucy in the tub, and watches Lucy float a bit on top. Then she quickly leaves the bathroom to turn off the upstairs lights off while the downstairs lights were off already except for the bathroom. Lizzie went into her room where her TV was set to static station though the volume was low.

She opens her closet door for preparation for when she has to hide, and sets her phone and silent. "Okay..." She slowly counts to 10, as soon as she says 9, she exhales deeply and says 10 softly. She slowly walks into the bathroom and grabs Lucy, picking her up. "I found you." She picks up the knife and hesitates stabbing Lucy. She leaves Lucy impaled, drops her in the tub and once again sternly says. "Lucy is it, Lucy is it, Lucy is it." as soon as she says it the third time, dread washes over Lizzie, though she can't back out of the game now. She quickly leaves the bathroom into the closet, shuts the closet door, holding her glass of salt in one hand and her cellphone in the other.

Lizzie flipped open her phone and texts Gordo and Miranda in a group text saying. "Lucy is it now. I am so scared."

She silently waits nervously for 15 minutes before hearing anything: Faint footsteps leaving the bathroom, and the TV starts changing channels rapidly before the volume went up for a bit when she heard whatever was in the room with her ripping through her bedding, going through her drawer. Lizzie stared into the darkness in the closet, not wanting to look through the closet door. She felt something tugging at her blue long sleeved shirt and tried to ignore it, not wanting to make a mistake by making a noise, then the TV shut off.

Lizzie saw her phone light up a bit and she slowly flipped open her phone to see a text from Miranda. "Lizzie are you okay? We can hear you crying." Lizzie froze a bit, about to respond back until her phone showed a notification that her fully charged phone had only 15% of battery life. Lizzie quickly texted back. "That isn't me. My phone is dying already."

Lizzie waited for whatever was in the room to leave, she heard the TV click o and a song by Garbage starts to play, though something was definitely wrong. "We are not your kind of people-people-peop-" It skipped a few times, shut off and then it came on distorted and warping before turning to static again. "WE are not..."

Lizzie listened to the static for a bit, about to leave the closet before she heard something that made her froze in fear.

"We... will... find.. YOU." it whispered softly at first before harshfully forcing the 'YOU'. Lizzie then heard a laugh from the kitchen and then a woman screaming. "COME OUT BITCH!"

**::Gordo and Miranda::**

Miranda and Gordo recieved a text from Lizzie saying the actual game has begun, they looked at each other and tried looking through the glass door to see if anything happens. sat on the deck with their flashlights and glasses of salt water, looking up at the stars before hearing something strange by the glass door. Foot steps? They looked in and saw nothing, though they heard it running up the stairs. "D-Do you think that could be Lizzie?" Miranda asks, laughing nervously. "She probably forgot something, and went to grab it very quick..." Gordo reassures her, feeling uneasy himself.

The two heard the TV volume go up to where they could hear it from outside. "Oh shit, she's going to ruin the speakers in her TV." Miranda cringes, but as soon as the noise subsided, they heard soft crying from the living room. The hairs on the back of their necks stood up, it sounded like Lizzie. "G-Gordo, is that Lizzie? We have to help her." Miranda was about to open the glass door but Gordo stopped her. "No, we shouldn't go in. Send her a text first so we know it is her, we can't trust whatever we hear or see in the house." Gordo whispers, looking towards the living room. Miranda sent her text and anxiously walked around the grass until she got the text back. "Gordo... She says she is still in the closet." Gordo slowly grabbed Miranda and went around front. "I don't think it's safe to wait where it can see us." He whispers.

**::Lizzie::**

Everything went silent for 11 minutes, Lizzie took this as an chance to end the game, she took as much salt water as she could into her mouth and set her phone in her pants pocket and opened the closet door before picking up the glass of half empty salt water. She slowly walked her way towards the bathroom door, avoiding to look into any mirrors as she thought she might see something next to her. She walks into the bathroom and puts the glass down, and took out her phone for light. She looked at the ground and saw small puddles of water on the floor, Lizzie walks forward to see that Lucy was not where she left her. Lizzie flipped her phone open fast, nearly breaking it. "The doll is missing, help." Lizzie texted the two before her phone died. She stood in the darkness and grabbed a candle that was next to the sink and lit it, she quickly rushes out the bathroom with the candle and went to check the rooms for the doll.

**::Miranda and Gordo::**

They recieved the text from Lizzie and went inside, "I'll go look upstairs, you stay downstairs incase you see either the doll or Lizzie, got it?" Miranda orders Gordo, she takes as much salt water as she could in her mouth and ascended upstairs.

**::Gordo::**

Gordo sighs, and walks over to the couch, his flashlight bulb popped and he tripped on something which caused him to drop his glass of salt water. "Shit..." he mutters before hearing a little girl giggling in one ear and in the other a whisper saying. "I found you..." before Gordo could react, he felt something cold and sheering pain in his back.

**::Miranda::**

Miranda she heard a crash downstairs, thinking it was Gordo being a klutz, she hesistated on going down to check on him until she saw a shadow near Matt's room. She shined her flashlight towards the shadow and found Lizzie covering her eyes from the light shining into them. Miranda smiled a bit, and beckoned her to follow. The two climbed the stairs slowly, as they felt the air getting heavy, Miranda was about to look towards a mirror in the livingroom, but Lizzie grabbed her hand and shook her head. Miranda took a step forward and stepped on something wet, she shone her flashlight down at it, it was the doll.

Lizzie spat the water at Lucy and dumped whatever was left in the glass, and cries out. "I win, I win, I win!" Miranda turned on the lights and saw Gordo groaning and looking pale, walking towards them. "G-Guys... I think we should go to the hospital." he says weakly, putting his hand on his back and shows them the blood. Lizzie and Miranda stared with wide eyes, Miranda takes out her cellphone and dials 911 while Lizzie put pressure on Gordo's back and looked at the kitchen clock, reading 4:23am.

**:: 17 hours later::**

Gordo was discharged from the hospital after taking medications that would prevent any infections to the deep puncture in his back. Gordo was unusually quiet all day, though he slept most of the day. Who would blame him? Lizzie thought, as she helped Gordo into the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat. They stopped at Jack in the Box, knowing how hungry Gordo must of been, since he avoided eating the hospital food.

It was already dark, being 7pm in the winter. Lizzie decided to just have Gordo stay the night to make sure he's alright. She took a metal garbage can to the backyard and burned the doll, making sure every last of it turned to ashes.

She walked in the house, noticing that Gordo was asleep on the couch, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking a shower and getting ready for bed. Lizzie went into her own bathroom and got in the shower, did whatever she needed to do in the shower and took a step out, she looked up and saw Gordo standing infront of the bathroom door holding the same knife that Lizzie impaled the doll with in the game. His eyes were fixed on her as he slowly started to smile, "I finally found you..." Gordo's voice was distorted with a female voice. Lizzie stood there petrified, she glanced at the mirror on the wall between them, she saw not Gordo, but a woman a few years younger then her, blonde hair drenched and and a stab wound in the middle of her chest.

"Found you..."

_**Author's Note: Salt water is what hides you from whatever is trying to find you, you can look up the game rules on Hitori Kakurenbo, it is very freaky. Why is it dangerous? If you are caught, you either get possessed, stabbed or both.**_


End file.
